percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Maiden of Magic
'''Maiden of Magic ''' ''' ''' Contents: Disclaiming: All following characters are property of the author: Tori Kane May Dove Hanna Meddy Sean Wilbur Tool Pearl Coral Blofis Mason All scenes unfamiliar to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus series are owned by the author , otherwise belonging to Rick Riordan. Chapter 1- I'm Hallucinating I was always different. But what happened on the last day of school was inexplainable. We were all getting ready to leave when the schoolbus (I mean it!) exploded. It looked like a ball of fire , white-hot fire , had come from behind us and just BOOM! But that couldn't be right..... Well , okay , considering the past few years of my life , maybe... I whirled around and screamed! Right in front of me was a monster! It was one of those Greek things. I racked my brain , trying to remember what it was. A Chimera. But that couldn't be-oh forget it-I'd do that later. Now , I had some friends to protect. I grabbed my back-pack from the ground and hurled it at the monster screaming , "Eat that Fire-Breath!!" Unfortunatly , my plan worked. Fire-Breath looked from the cowering students and teachers and turned to me. I yelped and ducked as white-hot flames rolled over me and hit the museum doors. I barely had time to 'stop , drop , and roll' before a massive spiked tale landed in the ground right next to me. I wished the Chimera would just turn into a mouse. It raised it's tail again. I squeezed my eyes shut , preparing for impact , wishing it would just turn into a mouse. I was ready for impact. I waited . . . 2 seconds . . . 3 seconds . . . I opened my eyes and looked up. Nothing. I focused my attention lower. Squeek! I gasped , in front of me was a . . . mouse. Thinking quickly , I grabbed a small curb-side trash can a whammed it on the mouse. "I'm hallucinating" , I muttered. My best friend , Hanna , ran over to me and imediatlly started putting ointment on a small scrape on my cheek I'd gotten from when I 'stopped , dropped , and rolled'. May andMason ran over. May was screaming and saying how that was the worse monster we'd been attacked by in all our 3 months of friendship. Yeah okay , fine , it was natural for us to get attacked. Mason , May , Hanna , and I always got attacked by monsters. Our teachers always said it was robbers or terrorists with big missiles , and they never believed us if we told them it was a big fire-breathing monster. I knew as soon as I saw the Chimera that I was suspended again. Great. Mason , a big huge guy. He squeezed me in a big huge hug. I was creeped out about the Chimera, I mean monsters don't just turn into mice regularly! Still I had my own problems, like Mason hugging me. "Crushing me" , I groaned. "Sorry" , he said , and let me go. The teachers were pullingthemselves together now , frowning and looking in our direction. I wasn't so scared about being suspended, after all I had just survived a Chimera attack! But . . . I ''was'' ADHD sitting still for that long . . . I couldn't handle it. I turned around and slowly started walking casually in the other direction , hands in pockets , whistling. The teachers started walking towards me , keeping my pace. I speeded up a little , they did too. I broke into a run , a line of teachers behind me. Chapter 2- Chapter 3-